Back to the Fruiture (Annoying Orange)
Orange: Hey! That's mine! Give it back! Pear: No way! It's my whistling pinweel! (Pear blowing the Whistling Pinweel) Orange: You're an apple! Pear: What is that, Orange? I can't hear you! (Pear blowing the pinwheel) Orange: (groan) (electical appeared) Orange: Whoa! What's going on? Evil Orange: Whoa! Orange: What the? Evil Orange: Orange! Oh, thank god I found you! Orange: Who are you? Evil Orange: Orange, I'm you. From the year 2053. Orange: What? Evil Orange: I'm from the future! Orange: Okay, wait. So, you're me? Evil Orange: Yeah! Orange: And your from the future? Evil Orange: Yes! Orange: Prove it! Evil Orange: Orange, we don't have time! I have to warn you that-- Orange: Nope! Not listening till you prove it! Evil Orange: So, the lightning, and me appearing from nowhere. That doesn't count for anything? Orange: Couldn't been smoking beers. Evil Orange: Well, I have my afishional 2053 drivers lissons with me. Orange: That could be fake. Not confinced. Evil Orange: I got this futuristic laser gun. (shot a laser gun) Steve: (screaming & got killed) Pear: Whoa!! Poor, Steve! Evil Orange: Now you're convinsed? Orange: Nope. Lame. Evil Orange: Well, the only other thing I have with me was this glow stick. Orange: Wha? The stick that glows? You really are from the future! Evil Orange: That's what I've been trying to say! Orange: Can I have a glow stick? Evil Orange: No! Theres no time! Orange: I'll trade you my new iPhone 4 for it! Evil Orange: I don't ever want that. I have an iPhone 5012. (toilet flushes) Orange: How bout my golf clubs? Evil Orange: No! Orange: I'll trade you Pear for it. Pear: Hey! Evil Orange: No. No one's trade Pear for it! Just listen to me! Orange: Fine! Evil Orange: Orange, I was sent here to protect you! Orange: Protect me? From who? Evil Orange: From an evil future space worlard that can moves things with his mind! If he kills you, then I'll never exist! Pear: Wait. Why won't you exist? Evil Orange: Because, I'm him! Orange: I'm an orange. Evil Orange: And I'm you! From the future! Pear: So, why is he wanna kill you? Orange: You mean, me. Evil Orange: Because, I'm the only one that can stop him! But, I need your help! Orange: How's that? Evil Orange: Your a pesetion of the most powerful noun of demand! Poor, fruit! Orange: Is it me? Evil Orange: No. It's not you. Orange: Oh. Evil Orange: It's the whistling pinwheel! Pear: What? Evil Orange: It's the only device that can stop him! You don't know it yet. But, when use correctly, it can destroy anything. Orange: I'll trade you for the glow stick. Evil Orange: Deal! Pear: No way! Pinwheel's mine! Evil Orange: Darn it, Pear! Theres no time! Orange: Yeah! Hand it over, Pear! Pear: Nope. Can't hear ya! (blows the pinwheel) Evil Orange: Come on! Give it back! Orange: Pear! What are you doing? Evil Orange: Come on! Give it to us! Pear: (keeps whistling the pinwheel) Evil Orange & Orange (arguing) (electrical entrance) Orange: Guys! Stop it! ???: (breathes) Evil Orange: He's coming right there!! (??? grabs the pinwheel) Pear: Hey! Evil Orange: No, he's got the pinwheel!! (??? blows the pinwheel so it kills Evil Orange) Evil Orange: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Pear: Woh! Orange: Ow! Pear: Who are you? Why'd you kill Future Orange? (??? removes his mask and he appears to be Orange) Orange: Hey, it's me! Future Orange: You're an orange! Orange: And you're an Orange! Both: (Laugh) Pear: And I'm confused. Future Orange: I was sent here from the future to protect you from an evil space warlord! Orange: That's what the last guy said. Future Orange: Well, duh! He was an evil future. He was trying to trick you into thinking I was the space warlord when it was really him. Orange: Wow! I'm really beside myself! Both: (Laughs) Pear: Oh, God. END